


"Don't talk to me."

by addictedtothefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Gen, gayness is yayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtothefandoms/pseuds/addictedtothefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock having a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't talk to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and probably boring

“We could try the homeless network?” I suggest.

“No, not trustworthy enough.”

“Well the police are out looking for him aren’t they?”

“No, they’re to slow.”

“I don’t know Sherlock, why don’t we go look for them ourselves?” I sarcastically say.

“No, I’ll go by myself, don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Sherlock, I can handle danger!” I exclaim. “I’ve been in the war!”

“Shut up John, don’t talk to me, I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh, so now I’m not allowed to talk.”

“Yes, now be quiet.”

“You know what Sherlock, no, I will not shut up.”

“Do you want me to make you?” 

“Try me.”

My words are abruptly cut of by a kiss. Sherlock rests one hand on my back, the other on the back of my head. At first I am stunned but then I kiss him back. “I told you you don’t need to talk to me.” he whispers in my ear.


End file.
